Filature loupé
by Anaon et cie
Summary: D'jock,un jour, décide de suivre son meilleur ami Micro-Ice. Il va pendant une journée le prendre en filature. Découvrons donc ce qu'il va se passer ! attention petit Sinedd/Micro-Ice OC/D'jock


**Remerciement:**

A mes folles journées de travail où je rentre claquée, à la rentrée qui m'attends, à mes nouveaux livres que je dévore, au fandom de Merlin que je découvre et aux musiques tel que : "Princess of China" (Coldplay), "Pub and go", "Delicious tomato song"(Hetalia), Skinny love (Birdy) et Summer paradise (Simple plan).

**Mini hurlement de l'auteur:**

Nom de...d'une aubergine ! Ecrivez mes chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Même si c'est de la nullité, faut que certain fandom deviennent un peu plus vivant ! ... Euh, n'allons pas jusqu'à l'extrème décrire tout et n'importe quoi qui ne rime à rien. Enfin bref, **Ouvrez donc une page word et martirisez votre clavier jusqu'à qu'il rend l'âme ! Lâchez vous !** =)

**Disclamer:**

Je tiens à signaler que Silver m'appartient de A à Z, donc pas touche sans mon autorisation ou sinon je vous ligote, vous enferme dans un frigo fait en béton armé et cadenassé en granit marin et vous enterre au plus profond de pluton ! Compris?

Cependant, les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'es toujours pas réussi à les avoir même en soudoyant quelques individus haut placés. ^^''

* * *

.

.

* * *

**_Filature loupé_**

* * *

Depuis quelques jours D'Jock ne voit plus son meilleur ami pendant leur temps de pause. Au début, cela ne l'avait pas trop inquiété sachant qu'il était accompagné d'Akito et de Thran. Mais hier, le roux a surpris les jumeaux dans une salle d'arcade sans Micro-Ice. Après avoir hurler des heures en proférant moultes insultes dans ce lieu, l'attaquant star des Snowskids appris que son frère de cœur se promène en compagnie de son ennemi de toujours depuis plusieurs mois. Furieux et très inquiet, il décide de suivre aujourd'hui son ami pour découvrir ce qu'il fait avec cet ex footballeur.

* * *

Habillé d'un simple jean noir, un tee shirt blanc et une veste en jean, D'Jock enfile une paire de lunette et une casquette afin de cacher ses cheveux flamboyants. Il attend que le petit brun s'en va de la faculté pour enfiler vite fait une paire de basket et va ouvrir la porte d'entrée sans bruit pour le suivre. Au coin de la rue, il distingue Micro-Ice saluer deux hommes dont une le soulève du sol un court instant. Intrigué de connaître leurs identités, il essaye de se rapprocher dans se faire repérer. Mais les trois jeunes gens s'en vont en direction d'un petit bar nommé « L'Abysse » et vont s'assoir vers le fond de la salle. D'Jock entre aussi et s'assoie près du comptoir d'où il arrive à entendre leur conversation et à les voir grâce au long miroir en face de lui. En premier lieu, il reconnu Micro-Ice assis à côté de Sinedd et en face d'eux se trouve un jeune homme d'environ 19ans, les cheveux de couleur argenté et les yeux améthystes.

_**-Alors Mice, ça se passe bien?**_ Demande l'argenté.

_**-Assez... J'ai tout de même mal à chaque fois.**_ Répond l'autre.

_**-Oh, Sin' n'est pas assez doux avec toi?!**_ Rit-il.

_**-J'vais toujours gaffe, Silver. J'suis pas une brute comme certain. **_Déclare le surnommé Sin, vexé.

_**-Taratata ! On influence pas l'opinion du p'tit. Il a le droit de raconter aux autres tes performances et ce que tu lui fait subir.**_ Chantonne le dénommé Silver.

Le roux reste interdit en écoutant. D'après ce qu'il comprend, son meilleur ami couche avec cet horrible Sinedd ! Il commande immédiatement un verre pour essayer de digérer le choc. En plus, ce maudit Silver qu'il ne connait nullement à l'air d'un drôle de bonhomme bizarre sans aucune intimité envers les autres. S'il ose encore inciter son Mice à raconter sa vie sexuel, il se lève de son tabouret et hurle !

_**-Hé, Micro-naze, ils sont où tes chiens de gardes? Ça va bientôt faire 1 semaines qu'on ne les voit plus.**_ Rétorque Sinedd après avoir calmé l'argenté d'un bon coup de pied dans le genou.

**_-Les jumeaux étaient occupés pour venir._** Dit le petit brun.

_**-Ah mince... J'aime bien les frangins, moi ! Ils sont d'une agréable compagnie... **_Répond évasivement Silver.

_**-Silver ! T'es pas croyable ! **_Soupire l'autre brun.

_**-Je sais, je sais... Mais c'est comme ça que tu me kiffe chéri ! **_Sourit l'argenté accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

_**-Tu me fait des infidélités, Sin?**_ Rigole Micro-Ice.

_**-C'est un vrai bourreau des cœurs notre Sinedd ! **_Rigole à son tour Silver.

**_-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si toute la galaxie fantasme sur moi !_** Se défend Sinedd.

_**-Exact. Cependant, c'est bel et bien moi qui doit toute les supporter ! **_Sourit Silver.

_**-Oh mon dieu, j'suis entouré des deux plus beaux partis de la galaxie. J'vais avoir des envieuses. Rigole**_ Mice en s'éventant avec sa main droite.

_**-Va pas t'évanouir Mice, on n'as même pas enlever un seul vêtement ! S'esclaffe**_ Silver.

_**-Bon, avant que l'idée de faire une partouze ici germe dans le cerveau de cet imbécile, on devrait y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure. **_Déclare Sinedd tout en payant leur commande.

D'Jock les vois se lever et partir sous les jérémiades de son meilleur ami qui se plaint de vouloir être porter. Le roux paye donc sa boisson et suis le trio, réveillant ainsi son âme d'espion.

* * *

Arrivé devant une vielle cabane, il se fait soudainement plaquer au mur de celle ci. Une tête vient se déposer sur son épaule puis son propriétaire approche sa bouche près de l'oreille du roux.

_**-Alors chéri, on s'est perdu? Chuchote**_ une voix suave.

_**-Pas du tout ! Je me ballade juste !**_ Répond-il paniqué.

_**-Bien évidement, tout le monde adore se promener dans un quartier abandonné après nous avoir poursuivit depuis la faculté des Snowskids. T'es vraiment nul en filature, mec!**_ Rigole Silver.

Paniqué à l'idée d'être démasqué, D'Jock se défend et arrive à s'échapper de la poigne de l'autre. le roux ouvre violemment la porte d'entrée et s'évanouit devant la scène. Micro-Ice et Sinedd se bagarrent, enfin la réalité est que Sinedd apprend plutôt au brun à se défendre.

_**-Jock?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**_ Demande Mice

_**-Ton pote nous a suivi, rien de plus. Mais continuez votre leçon, je m'occupe de lui en attendant.**_ Répond Silver sur le bas de la porte.

_**-Tu es sûr? Il a l'air choqué.**_S'inquiète le benjamin.

_**-T'inquiète pas mon p'tit, il doit juste pas avoir l'habitude de voir Sin' sympathique ni amoureux.**_Se moque l'argenté.

_**-Je suis en aucun cas en amour, imbécile ! J'aide juste la crevette à se démerder sans moi.**_Répond vexé Sinedd.

_**-Oh, tu me brises le cœur ! Moi qui croyait que tu vivais que pour moi ! Bon, faites pas trop de bêtises, j'ramène le rouquin chez lui.**_** Sanglote** faussement Silver dans ses mains.

_**-C'est à nous de te dire cela. T'es capable de le violer ou le tuer au coin de la 1ère ruelle.**_Raille le grand brun.

_**-J'vois que la confiance règne en maître ici !**_Boude Silver en emportant D'jock avec lui.

La morale de cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais croire les sous entendu d'un argenté assez pervers si l'on veut pas finir sur sa ligne de mire.

Fin ! xD

* * *

**Note de fin: **

Dois-je signaler que c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ma fin... Je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'as pris mais bizarrement je n'es aucune envie de la changer. On va dire que c'est mon mini pétage de neurones ! ;)


End file.
